Dont Want To Miss A Thing
by sumer11
Summary: Set after Kim possible in Hips Don't Lie. Kim and Ron finally leave the club but forgot to pick up the triplets. sego agrees to take them for the night leaving ron and kim a house to themselves. what could go wrong right? Only a mother's love series.


**By request of Aero Tendo I have decided to do this song/ fanfiction. Yes I will do song/fanfiction request if I'm able to work with the song. I also like to start by saying that I don't own anything Kim possible belongs to Disney and don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith. We now return to your scheduled reading. This is set after Kim Possible in Hips don't lie. I might be pushing the T rating just a bit.**

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron were both pretty tired after dancing all night.<p>

"Ron, what time is it?"

"It's about (shocked) three am."

Kim was shocked; they were supposed to pick up the triplets hours ago. "We better call my parents and see if they are still up." Kim and Ron started making their way towards the sloth.

Shego over heard the conversation and thought of an idea. She followed Kim and Ron outside to tell them about her idea.

"Hey Princess."

Kim turns around and notices Shego approaching them.

"Shego, when will stop calling me princess?"

Shego thought about it than smirked. "Properly never."

Kim sighs, knowing there was no way to get her to change. Shego was just as suborned as her. Now that she knew that Shego was her mother. Kim began to notice where some of attitude was coming from. Things she wondered where she has gotten from her own parents because all this time she thought she had inherited them from her nana but she still had to except the fact that Shego was her real mother and she was her daughter.

"Besides I'll stop calling you my nicknames when I hear you call me mom every once in a while when I come to visit."

"Shego, you know I can't do that?"

Shego frowned "and why not?"

"It would be fair to my pare- I mean Mrs. and Mr. possible."

"Kimmie, I understand that they raised you and I'm very grateful that they kept you safe from betty but you got to face fact and except that I'm your mother."

"I know but you're a villain and I'm a hero. We fought each other on a regular basis."

"KP we still do."

Shego and Ron glared at him. "It's just its hard to except."

"I know. (Shego looks away) I still can't believe the daughter I lost is or I can say was my mortal enemy and that I tried to kill her." Shego now had tears coming from her eyes.

Kim realized that she might have hurt her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For what I said. I shouldn't have said it."

Shego didn't know what to say but she pulled Kim into a hug.

Kim was to shock about the hug so she returned the hug. Kim still had questions about what happen back then but she decided to drop it for now.

"So Shego. What made you fallow us out here?"

Shego stop hugging Kim to look at Ron. "Well I had this idea but I don't know how you guys feel about it."

Kim and Ron looked at each other nervously and then back to Shego.

Shego caught it. "Well you didn't have to look so nervous about it.

Kim sigh "ok She-Mom, what is your idea?"

"Well how would you like to have the triplets off your hands tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on. They need to know about their other grandmother." Shego slowly glared at Kim.

"She's got you there KP."

Kim put her hands on her head. "Ok. They can stay with you but no weapons, no inventions, and more importantly no drakken."

"Kim, I'm not taking them to drakken's lair."

"Then where are they going to spend the night at?"

"At my apartment, huh. You really think I stay with drakken?"

"Well yeah. We both did."

"Ewe sorry, besides after what happen to your father. I couldn't fall in love again."

Kim looked at Shego and looked over at Ron. She didn't know what would happen to her or what she would do if something were to ever happen to Ron. "Ok Mom. You can have the triplets tonight but just for tonight."

Shego's eyes lit up. "Are you guy serious?"

"Just go before I change my mind."

Ron was sitting there to shock to notice that Shego was gone.

"Kim, are you sure about this?"

"Ron, she has a right to know Emma, Adam, and Miracle just as much as your parents and my adopted parents do."

"I know KP but this is Shego we are talking about."

"Ron, call me crazy but I trust her. Anyways let's go home. (Kim gets up close to Ron and whispers) I got a surprise for you when we get home."

Ron pulled Kim to him and whispers "what kind of surprise are we talking about?"

Kim smiles and has a shine in her eyes that Ron has only seen a couple of times before and it meant that he needed to get home now!

"Then we should get home."

Kim and Ron both raced to the car and raced home as fast as they could. Kim get Ron warmed up on the drive home which caused him to lose control of the car only once.

Once they got home. Kim and Ron disappeared into their room where a series of moans and yells were heard for a couple of hours. Rufus just took to his space in the living room. He was use to the strange noises that would come from his master's room. After Kim and Ron were done, both collapse onto the bed. Kim fell asleep quickly unaware that Ron was staring at her and was softly singing to help her deepen her sleep.

(Ron)

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<p>

(Ron continues to sing softly. Kim has a slow smile going on her lips)

Don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you Kim  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you Kim  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<p>

(Ron gets closer to Kim and cuddles up to her. Kim just nuzzles into his chest but doesn't open her eyes.)

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<br>Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
>Then I kiss your eyes<br>And thank God we're together  
>I just want to stay with you in this moment forever<br>Forever and ever

I don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you Kim  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you Kim  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<p>

I don't want to miss one smile  
>I don't want to miss one kiss<br>I just want to be with you  
>Right here with you, just like this<br>I just want to hold you close  
>Feel your heart so close to mine<br>And just stay here in this moment  
>For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah<p>

I don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you Kim  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you Kim  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<p>

I Don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you Kim  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you Kim  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<p>

Don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>And I don't want to miss a thing

When Ron was finished singing. He heard Kim say one word that still be was not use to Kim saying in her sleep. Every time she did it. He had a smile on his face. Kim says a soft "Ron". He kissed Kim on her forehead. Then he closes his eyes and fell asleep. For five years, Kim and Ron have loved each other; have three amazing kids, and he hopes that he has many more years ahead of him. Their love has never been stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>well what you think? I hope you guys like it. If anyone has a song that want me to do a story with. I'll be happy to look at it and let you know if I can make it work. <strong>

**Please please please review!**


End file.
